Our World Is About To End
by LOVE-IS-STRONG
Summary: A twelve year old girl is stranded and runs to the famous Edward Cullen's house, they escape and start out while the world is being overrun by zombies! Now, Rune twelve year old and Edward are starting towards L.A, will they make it? RxR


**My first Zombie Attack story, hope you like. :D**

**EDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARDEDWARD**

I ran down the street, my bare feet hitting the cement and bruising them up as screams and cries for help filled the air. I want to help them, I want to help all of them I just can't. I ran faster and stronger, more gracefully and quicker than before. Until I saw a house that hadn't been broken into, I had to work fast. I ran up to the front door and began to bang on it, angry tears rolling down my cheeks as I banged. "Hold on!" an English voice cried. I sighed in relief, they're fine. Now, to save them becoming one of the living dead. The door opened to reveal none other than the famous Edward Cullen, his tousled bronze hair looked like he had just woken up. Wait, it always looks like that. "Is there something you wanted?" he asked, slightly annoyed. I growled, "Look behind me." I whispered. He did and cursed under his breath, pulling me in and slamming the door shut.

We're both breathing heavily, my tears fell slowly and my body shook from the cold. "Let me get you some long pants, you look freezing." he said quickly, dragging me upstairs. The smell in the house was absolutely charming, lavender and freesia's. I breathed in deeply, I might get high off the smell. "Here." Edward said, snapping me out of my dreamy thoughts. I caught the pair of pants her threw at me and slipped them on, looking up he stared at me in utter confusion. "Why are you wearing them over the shorts?" he asked, confused. I laughed at his face, the first real laugh I've had in a long time. "You never know." I said, winking. A red blush swept his pale cheeks and he looked away, "I-I should get dressed, t-too." he said, pushing me out. I nodded and went to walk downstairs when he grabbed my hand, I looked back at him. His green eyes were shining with fear and worry, "I don't think you should head downstairs alone, you never know." he said, using my words from earlier.

I sighed, "I have been alone for days, I think I can handle being alone for a couple minutes." I spat, ripping my hand from his. He glared at me and closed the door, continuing his search for clothes. "Hey, Edward?" I called, heading downstairs. "What?!" he yelled. I giggled, "Do you have any duffle bags?!" I yelled again. He opened the door partly, "Why?" he asked. I giggled, "For food, weapons, and First Aid." I said, looking at him in shock. He blushed again, I love it when he blushes. "I-I have some in my c-closet, I'll take them out." he said, closing the door again. I laughed and skipped downstairs, looking around for food. "I'm starving." I whispered, patting my stomach. I walked over to his kitchen and it was huge! I stared in awe as I ran over to the stove, I love cooking and if I could cook in a kitchen like this. My stomach growled again, "I'll feed you." I said, looking around. I shuffled over to the fridge and took out a banana, stuffing it into my mouth. "That tastes good, right?" I asked my stomach, I giggled softly. "Who're you talking to?" a voice asked. I looked up and saw Edward looking at me in utter amusement, I blushed.

"My tummy." I said lamely. He laughed and it made my heart flutter, his laugh was like music and I could listen to it all day. "I'm rather starving, too." he said, winking as he walked over to the fridge. He looked around and sighed, "There is nothing good in here." he whined, pouting. I looked under his arm, since he's so tall, and looked into the fridge. There was tons of food, "Well, unlike you rich people normal people take what they can get." I spat, grabbing an apple. I pranced off to the large living room and saw duffle bags, I grabbed one and walked back into the kitchen. Edward was standing in front of the kitchen window when one of those _things _looked inside. "Watch out!" I cried, running towards him. He gasped as I pulled him back and took out my knife, the thing smashed through the window and limped over towards us. I breathed in and threw my knife, perfect hit. I threw Edward a duffle bag, "Fill this with food, I got the weapons covered. I'm sure you filled the other bag." I said quickly. He nodded and began to empty his fridge, quickly I might add. Another one of those things came in through the window and I threw another knife, perfect hit. I'm getting good at this, Edward didn't tell when he was finished because he just grabbed the weapon bag, threw the last thing inside it, zipped them both up, and flung me over his shoulder.

He ran towards the front door and opened it, grabbing his car keys as he ran towards his silver Volvo. He threw me in and got in, throwing the bags in the back. "Are you ok?" he asked, pulling out of the driveway. I nodded and closed my eyes, trying to calm my nerves. "I-I'm fine." I whispered, my voice breaking. He grabbed my hand and that caused me to open my eyes, looking at him. He kept looking at me, "We'll make it, I know we will." he said, squeezing my hand. I smiled sadly, "You know…that's what my dad said to me, he never made it." I whispered, a tear falling. He gasped, "I'm so sorry." he said, bringing my hand to his lips. I blushed, "It's ok, how do we get to your parents?" I asked, worried more about his then mine. He froze and a tear trailed down his cheek, "We can't. The planes won't take us to London like on a regular day. Plus, where was hit first?" he asked. I thought about it, "New York, Washington, L.A, and…England." I said, gasping after I said England. He looked at me, "L.A…London." he whispered.

I looked out the window, "Who's in L.A?" I asked, a bit sad. He chuckled humorlessly, "Remember Isabella Swan?" he asked, speeding up. I nodded, "Yes." I said simply. He breathed in, "She's in L.A and that's where we're going." he said, making a sharp turn. He sped down the highway, now…on a regular day I wouldn't mind but this is just stupid. "Edward, you need to slow down. I don't want us both dying in a car accident." I said, letting his hand go. I lifted my finger and touched his tense hands, he automatically relaxed. "You need to calm down, we'll make to her in time." I said sweetly, running my fingers through his hair. He groaned and I went to pull away when one of his hands grabbed mine, "Keep doing that, it helps me calm." he said, putting it on his head. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, the car slowed down slowly until we were at normal speed. Well, 55 mph. Not normal for either of us, but this is what we have to deal with. "Where did you live before?" he asked suddenly, breaking the silence. I laughed, "I live in New York, Yonkers to be precise." I answered. He looked at me, "Yonkers? Never heard of it." he said, speeding up a bit. My fingers weaved through his tousled and he slowed down again, sighing.

"It is the city of hills." I said softly, tears coming to my eyes. He seemed to be holding something back, but so was I. I wouldn't push him, not until it was the right time to push him. We spent most of the time looking around, I was scared that something was going to pop up and make us swerve but nothing ever seemed be out there. L.A…the home of Isabella Marie Swan, we were going to save yet another famous person. His girlfriend or whatever, I sighed and played with the hem of my sweatshirt. He chuckled, "I forgot to ask you, what does your sweatshirt say?" he asked. I blushed and it showed on my russet toned skin, "Um…Team Emmett?" I said. He began laughing, "Oh, boy. Emmett would love that." he boasted. I scowled, "Stop it." I spat, glaring out the window. He sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just no one ever has sweatshirts of him or Jasper. Not even Carlisle. It's always me or Jacob." he said smugly. I growled and he kept quiet, everyone always does whenever I growl. He began to speed up and my fingers rubbing his scalp, causing him to slow back down. "You do it better than everyone else." he whispered softly. I smiled, "Why is that?" I asked, my fingers buried in his hair. He shrugged, "You don't worry or anything, that you're pulling my hair or rubbing too hard. You just…do it. You aren't nervous at all ." he said sweetly.

I giggled, "Thank you, I don't need to worry though because if I pull your hair you're going to like it." I said, tugging at his hair lightly. He moaned, "I love a woman in charge." he said. I laughed and stayed quiet, just running my fingers through his beautiful hair. We continued in comfortable silence, "You never told me your name…" he whispered softly, his eyes closing slightly. He was tired and I leaned in, "That can wait, now…you can sleep." I whispered in his ear. His head fell forward and the car began to swerve on the road, in seconds I was driving and he was knocked out in the passenger sear. He's so beautiful while he's asleep, my hand was suddenly on his and I pulled it away. Blushing, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and sighed. He is gorgeous, "Help! Someone, help!" I heard a voice cry. I looked out the window and saw a little girl being chased, she's so small. I sighed and pulled over, locking the car after I hopped out. "Over here!" I yelled, a knife in my hands. She ran over and hid her face in my stomach, they ran towards us. I threw my knife at the nearest one and threw her into the car, taking off.

I slapped Edward's arm and he shot up, ready to kill until he saw we were in the car. He looked around and saw the little girl, he glared at her. "Is she infected?" he asked, baring his teeth. I sighed as the girl started crying and slapped him upside the head, "Ouch, what was that for?!" he cried. I growled and he shut up, "She was being chased while you were asleep, I couldn't just leave her there." I said through gritted teeth. He nodded, "I'm Edward Cullen, you are?" he asked, looking at the girl. She smiled sadly and wiped her tears away, "I'm Rosalie Hale…oh no!" she cried, covering her mouth. The car jerked to a stop and we stared at her, "What's wrong?!" we both asked. She was shaking, "Edward, take my seat and continue driving." I said, crawling into the back. He took the drivers seat and sped down the road, "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into my arms. Did I ever mention I'm twelve and I'm acting like I'm Edward's age? Well, I am. She sobbed, "My big brother…Jasper." she whimpered. I gasped, Jasper Whitlock is her brother? She did have his gorgeous eyes, his honey blond hair, his beautiful pale skin.

"Edward, we need to go to New York before they bomb it." I said, opening the window a crack. He looked at me in horror, "New York? I think not." he cried, speeding up. I sighed, "I'm sorry." I whispered. He looked at me in confusion, "For what?" he asked, looking into my brown orbs. I smiled sadly and leaned forward, "Sleep for now." I whispered sweetly. He became sleepy and fell to the side, second time I had to put this guy to sleep. "Rosalie, you must be quiet." I said, crawling into the front. I threw him into the back with her and she crawled up front, I turned the car around and sped forward. "We're going to get your brother." I whispered, digging in my sweater pocket. I fished for my phone until I found it and pulled it out, dialing his number. I put it to my ear, "_Hello?!_" he cried, he sounded scared and out of breath. I chuckled, "It's me. I need you to calm down, please." I said into the phone. He breathed in, "_Ok, what do you need?_" he asked. I laughed, "I don't need anything, your sister needs you though." I said sweetly. He gasped, "_Rosalie?! Alice, she has Rosalie with her!_" he cried, joyous. I laughed and giggled, Rosalie seemed happy to hear her brothers voice. "We'll be there-" my phone fell and I went to grab it when we hit something, the car swerved as Rosalie shrieked. "_Rosalie?! Rune, what's wrong?!_" were the last words I heard.

**JAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZJAZZ**

**Zombies! Wow, Jasper is going crazy, Edward is knocked out in the back, and Rosalie is six years old! Oh my goodness, time to stop and continue from there. Review and I'll make more chapters just for you! **

**Love,**

**Thalia Haileyy**


End file.
